Secret Door
by Lady La Black
Summary: Quando Katara e Zuko são deixados para tomar conta de Republic City, uma velha chama reacende. O que pode acontecer? Inicialmente ela está com T rating e pode ser que eu não continue a ideia. Há Korra, Mako e Bolin na história.


**Nota: **Quando escrevi essa história a primeira vez, não sabia que Bumi é na verdade o filho mais velho. Não modifiquei porque teria de mudar uma parte essencial da história. Pode ser que eu desenvolva a história. Depende de vocês.

**Quarenta e quatro anos atrás.**

- Eu preciso que você cuide disso para mim, amor. Eu tenho que ir mesmo ao templo do ar e vou levar Bumi e Tenzin comigo. Eu sei que Tenzin é muito novo, mas é necessário que ele passe por essa experiência. A cidade vai ficar bem e depois Zuko virá em uma semana. – Katara demorou a aceitar que Aang _tinha _que ver como estavam os acólitos do ar nos templos do sul e do oeste, na esperança de que algum dobrador de ar tivesse nascido. Ele descobriu que anos de meditação e imersão na cultura dos nômades, poderia dar a pessoa não dobradora a remota possibilidade de dobrar ou de ter um filho dobrador. Os espíritos haviam dito a ele o que fazer para não quebrar o ciclo avatar, pois ele sozinho não seria capaz de repopular o mundo com nômades do ar. Seriam três meses fora e durante aquele tempo Zuko iria ajudar na ordem de Republic City, deixando a própria filha tomar conta da nação do fogo.

- Está bem, Aang. Mas depois que você voltar será a minha vez de ir ao Polo Norte com Kya. Ela já tem dezessete anos e precisa aprimorar a dobra.

- Agora que Yakone finalmente foi vencido, acho que teremos algum tempo de paz, apesar de ainda termos que arrumar o resto da bagunça que ele fez. Preciso me apressar, ou chegarei ao sul apenas ano que vem. – Beijou Katara profundamente e depois foi se despedir da filha, enquanto Katara abraçava, fazia recomendações e chorava agarrada aos dois filhos.

- Até logo! Appa yip yip.

Aang, Bumi e Tenzin sumiram no céu e uma semana mais tarde Zuko apareceu.

- Zuko! – Kya correu para abraçá-lo. Katara parou o que estava fazendo e foi em direção a entrada do templo.

- Kya! Como cresceu! Está uma moça muito bonita. Nossa, da última vez que a vi estava uns dez centímetros menor.

- Está atrasado, majestade! – Katara abraçou Zuko. Fazia alguns anos que não o via. O cabelo dele estava bem grande e tinha alguns fios brancos, aqui e ali. No entanto estava tão alto e forte quanto da última vez que o vira. O abraço dele ainda era o mais quente que ela havia experimentado, e isso, ela sempre fazia questão de destacar, talvez se devesse ao fato de ele ser dobrador de fogo.

- Desculpe, Katara. Eu tive que dar um olá a Toph e Lin, somente para descobrir o quanto estou velho e como o tempo passa rápido. Lin ainda usava fraldas na última vez que estive aqui...

- Sem problemas. Venha, vamos entrar. Está ficando frio.

Zuko observava os movimentos de Katara, guiando ele e Kya para o templo. Ela ficava mais bonita cada vez que a encontrava. Os cabelos soltos dançavam nas costas curvilíneas dela. Até mesmo o sorriso parecia mais bonito. Aang tinha muita sorte. Lembrou-se de muito tempo atrás, quando eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Ficou imaginando se Katara ainda se lembrava disso.

De qualquer forma ele era o Senhor do Fogo e ela a mestra dobradora e esposa do avatar. "Eles" jamais aconteceriam.

**Quarenta e quatro anos depois.**

Korra estava devastada quando chegou ao Pólo Sul, em busca de ajuda. Com ela foram Lin Beifong, Asami, Bolin e Mako, além da família de Tenzin. Lin e Korra tinham esperanças de recuperar a dobra. Katara foi até o porto recebê-los. Senna e Tonraq também.

- Olhe, lá vêm eles. – Tonraq avisou. Korra estava sendo apoiada por Mako.

- Quem é aquele rapaz? – Katara quis saber. De alguma forma ele lhe parecia familiar.

- Deve ser Mako. Korra falou sobre ele por carta. É o dobrador de fogo da equipe dela e o rapaz de quem ela gosta. – Senna falou.

- Korra está interessada nele? – Tonraq parecia com ciúmes. – Ela está muito nova.

- Não seja ridículo, Tonraq. Com menos idade que ela eu comecei a namorar você e quando estava com dezessete, assim como ela, nós casamos.

- Mãe! Pai! – Korra correu para abraçá-los.

Katara permaneceu parada, olhando para Mako. Uma peça de seu vestiário chamou atenção: a echarpe que trazia envolta do pescoço. Parecia muito com algo que ela vira há muito tempo atrás. Mas não fazia sentido. O rapaz mal tinha dezoito anos.

- Katara! – Korra a abraçou com força. Depois virou-se para os amigos e começou a apresentá-los. – Galera, esses são meu pai Tonraq, minha mãe Senna e minha mestra de dobra d'água e mãe do Tenzin Katara. – virou-se para os amigos e continuou. - Asami Sato, Bolin e Mako.

Depois de apresentações e calorosa recepção Katara decidiu que deveria começar com a tentativa de reconectar a dobra de Korra. Durante o processo ela questionou:

- Korra, aquele rapaz, Mako... Você conhece os pais dele?

- Não. Eles morreram quando Mako e Bolin eram crianças. Eles não têm mais família.

- Ele e o dobrador de terra são irmãos? – Katara parecia interessada.

- Sim. Mako dobra fogo, como o pai e Bolin, terra, como a mãe. Por quê?

- Nada. Ele me pareceu familiar. Mas devo estar enganada.

O festival das luzes do Polo Sul era algo muito belo de ser ver. Korra conseguiu convencer os amigos a ficar para assisti-lo. Ela e Mako não desgrudavam e às vezes Tonraq tinha alguma crise de ciúme por ver sua garotinha passando tanto tempo com um rapaz.

Katara havia deixado de lado a ideia que conhecia Mako de algum lugar. Poderia ser apenas coincidência ou Aang cobrando-a por não ter feito o que prometeu no seu leito de morte. Decidiu esquecer, afinal, Korra era outra pessoa e completamente diferente de Aang. Às vezes era até difícil acreditar que Aang vivia nela, pois os dois eram completamente opostos em temperamento. Katara queria apenas aproveitar o festival, pois poderia ser o último. Sentia-se muito cansada e temia que pudesse estar perto da morte.

- Vem, Mako. Não seja bobo. Você vai gostar. – Korra puxava o namorado para descer a montanha usando um pinguim. – Deixe sua echarpe aqui. Você não quer perdê-la no meio do caminho. Katara pode cuidar dela, por favor?

- Claro, Korra. Vão se divertir. – Mako retirou a echarpe, cuidadosamente e entregou a Katara. Segundos depois eles estavam longe da vista dela. Era a chance dela.

Analisou cada pedaço do tecido e encontrou os fios dourados e azuis que davam o acabamento à peça. No final, duas letras se entrelaçavam. Ela lembrou o quanto deu trabalho tecer aquela parte. Ela lembrou quando viu a echarpe pela última vez. As lágrimas queimaram-lhe os olhos. Lembrou o quanto sofreu quarenta e quatro anos atrás. Kya a abraçava e sussurrava que tudo ia ficar bem. Esperou que Mako e Korra voltasse, ansiosa.

- Mako, onde conseguiu essa echarpe? – perguntou, quando devolveu o tecido ao rapaz –

- Era do meu pai. Além de algumas fotos, isto foi a única coisa que restou. Eu levo sempre comigo.

- Você tem alguma foto do seu pai aqui?

- Bolin tem. Ele tinha seis anos quando nossos pais morreram, então sempre que parece esquecer o rosto deles, Bolin olha para as fotos.

- Será que você pode chamar seu irmão aqui? É muito importante. – Katara tremia.

- Katara, a senhora está bem? – Korra agarrou-lhe as mãos, preocupada.

- Sim. Não se preocupe. Você está prestes a entender o motivo do meu alvoroço.

Bolin e Mako voltaram para a porta da casa de Katara, onde ela estava sentada com Korra.

- A senhora quer ver a foto dos meus pais? Tome aqui está. – Bolin entregou desconfiado. Não entendia o interesse da velha mestra em ver a foto.

Katara continuava tremendo. Contemplou a foto velha por instantes. Um rapaz tão alto quanto Mako e não muito mais velho que ele, sorria. Ao seu lado uma moça baixa, com olhos verdes grandes e brilhantes. Para um dobrador de fogo a aparência do homem era bastante incomum. Os olhos não eram dourados, eram azuis. A pele não era tão pálida, parecia um pouco bronzeada. As lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Katara. Respirou fundo e devolveu a foto a Bolin. Não poderia mais guardar esse segredo. Não tinha esse direito. Finalmente cumpriria a promessa que fez a Aang.

- Venham comigo, por favor. Todos vocês. A história que eu tenho para contar é longa. Mas eu espero com todo o meu coração que vocês me compreendam. – ela falou, abrindo a porta da própria casa.

Serviu chá para os três adolescentes e começou:

- Essa história começa setenta e um anos atrás, quando o mundo estava em guerra. Todos vocês sabem que antes que Zuko se tornasse aliado da paz ele caçava Aang. Depois que eu e Sokka nos unimos na busca pela paz, nos tornamos alvo do príncipe exilado tentando recuperar a honra. Em Ba Sing Se, quando pensei que Zuko estava arrependido, ele se volta contra nós mais uma vez. Isso quase matou Aang e o ciclo avatar para sempre.

- Como assim? – Korra quis saber, espantada.

- Se o avatar for morto no estado avatar não será mais capaz de reencarnar na nação seguinte. Azula, irmã do Zuko, lançou um raio em Aang e ele morreu, mas a água espiritual do Norte o trouxe de volta.

- Não sabia disso... – Korra respondeu, encolhendo-se próximo a Mako.

- Quando, após o eclipse, Zuko juntou-se a nós eu o ameacei. Disse que o mataria se ele tentasse ferir Aang. Eu havia perdido a confiança nele, em Ba Sing Se. Então ele se ofereceu para procurar o assassino da minha mãe. Encontramos o homem, mas eu não o matei. Essa viagem, no fim das contas, serviu para libertar toda a raiva que eu senti por ter perdido a minha mãe e para que eu perdoasse Zuko. Foi durante essa viagem que nós acabamos nos beijando.

- Hã? Você sempre me disse que amava o Aang desde a época da guerra. Por que beijou o Zuko? – Korra, mais uma vez espantada, perguntou.

- Amava sim, Korra. Amei Aang a minha vida inteira. Quando ele morreu, achei que não aguentaria a dor de tê-lo perdido. Treinar você, estar perto de você me segurou até aqui. Você é o completo oposto do Aang, como bem sabe. Mas a presença dele que há em você me conforta. Naquela época eu era só uma garota de quatorze anos tendo que lidar com uma guerra. Estava confusa e Zuko tinha algo em comum comigo: havia perdido a mãe também. Nós nos compreendíamos apenas pelo olhar. Mas, eu nunca pensei em realmente ficar com ele. Ele era um príncipe, tinha seus deveres e eu tinha os meus com minha tribo e com Aang. Naquela época uma relação como a de vocês dois – apontou para Korra e Mako – não era só impossível, como mal vista por muita gente. É verdade que as colônias abrigavam famílias com membros do Reino da Terra e da Nação do Fogo, mas nunca entre a Tribo da Água e a Nação do Fogo.

- Nossa... – Mako exclamou.

- A guerra acabou e cada um de nós seguiu com sua vida. Eu percebi que realmente amava Aang e quando atingimos a idade nos casamos. Zuko casou-se com Mai, um ano após o fim da guerra. A vida seguiu e o que aconteceu entre nós foi enterrado no fundo da memória. Eu costumava pensar nele como uma paixonite de adolescência e só.

- Por que está nos contando isso, Mestra Katara? – Bolin, que estava calado e confuso o tempo inteiro, finalmente manifestou-se.

- Agora vocês começarão a entender. Quarenta e quatro anos atrás eu tive que substituir Aang no comando de Republic City, enquanto ele visitava os templos do ar do sul e do oeste por três meses, com Bumi e Tenzin, então com doze e sete anos. Kya, que tinha dezessete anos na época, iria ficar comigo. Para ajudar na tarefa, além de Toph e Sokka, eu iria contar com Zuko. A filha dele já tinha idade para ser a Senhora do Fogo e ele a deixou nesta tarefa enquanto estava fora. Uma semana depois que Aang partiu ele chegou. Kya o adorava, pois ele não tinha lá muito senso de humor e ela sempre gostou de piadas. Ele ficou conosco na Ilha do Templo do Ar por três meses. Entretanto, não precisou de muito tempo para que algo que nós dois achávamos estar completamente morto, renascesse. O nosso time favorito no Pró-Dobra havia ganhado o campeonato e em comemoração acabamos nos beijando outra vez. Eu me senti culpada, tanto que não dormi naquela noite. Não consegui dormi na cama que compartilhava com meu marido, depois de simplesmente tê-lo traído com um dos seus melhores amigos. Na manhã seguinte não nos falamos direito. Kya percebeu e achou que tínhamos brigado. _"Vamos, se abracem. Parem de agir como dois adolescentes. Parece que sou mais adulta que vocês!"_ ela nos obrigou o abraço. Mais tarde tentamos conversar sozinhos, para resolver as coisas e não tornar tudo embaraçoso quando Aang voltasse. Antes tivéssemos ficado sem falar nada. Daquele dia para o dia em que começamos a compartilhar a cama da sala secreta do templo não levou muito tempo. E por mais que eu me sentisse mal, sempre que voltava ao meu próprio quarto e Aang sorria para mim na fotografia, eu não conseguia parar. Era como um vício. Quando estávamos na sala secreta o mundo deixava de existir, eu esquecia tudo. Era só eu e ele, sem títulos e obrigações nos prendendo. Mas todo ato impensado vem com uma consequência. No início do terceiro mês que Aang havia partido eu percebi que estava grávida. _"Eu estou grávida, Zuko. E sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que o filho é seu, por que faz apenas uma semana que aconteceu."_

Mako interrompeu.

- Como sabia que estava grávida apenas uma semana depois de ter acontecido? Não leva pelo menos um mês? Então na escola ensinam errado?

- Não Mako, não está errado. – não foi Katara que respondeu e sim Korra. – Acontece que a primeira grande lição para um curandeiro dobrador de água é perceber o seu próprio corpo, cada detalhe, cada mudança, cada movimento diferente que acontece. Ela sabia que havia algo diferente nela e, dada à situação, ligou os pontos.

- Korra está certa. – Katara continuou – Eu estava feliz e desesperada ao mesmo tempo. Cogitei a possibilidade de fingir que a criança era prematura e fazer Aang acreditar que o filho era dele. Mas essa ideia logo saiu da minha cabeça, pois eu não conseguiria sustentar tal mentira. E depois, a criança fosse um dobrador de fogo, como ele? Aang descobriria. Ele dobrava fogo por ser o avatar, mas seus filhos só seriam capazes de dobrar ar, caso ele os tivesse com uma nômade do ar. Então uma ideia me ocorreu. Eu já ia com Kya para o Polo Norte quando Aang voltasse, pois ela precisava aprender cura avançada e a tradição do Norte. Eu decidi usar essa viagem para me esconder. Para isso, foi necessário contar a Kya o que estava acontecendo. Eu e Zuko explicamos a situação e como eu imaginei ela entendeu. _"Sempre achei que havia uma tensão sexual reprimida entre vocês..." _ela havia dito. Claro que ela estava zangada pelo fato de termos traído o pai dela, mas Kya entendeu que havia alguém que não tinha pedido para estar ali, a criança. Só seria necessário passar mais tempo do que eu havia planejado, assim poderia dar a luz e descansar durante o tempo necessário. Quando Aang voltou, mudamos para o Norte e lá encontrei uma parenta distante: Koichi. Ela e Eiko, seu marido, haviam perdido o filho e concordaram e ficar com minha criança. Prometeram que me deixariam visitá-lo, sempre que eu quisesse. Zuko foi para lá quando eu estava para dar a luz nosso filho, que realmente era um dobrador de fogo.

- Koichi. Esse era o nome da minha avó. – Bolin falou.

Mako parou por alguns instantes para processar as entrelinhas do que Katara estava dizendo.

- A senhora... não... a senhora? – ele gagejou.

- Sim Mako, eu sou a mãe de seu pai. Roku era o nome dele, não era? Zuko quis homenagear o avô de sua mãe, o Avatar Roku, e deu esse nome ao nosso filho. – ela falou suavemente. – Durante os dez primeiros anos da vida dele eu o visitava ou Kya o visitava sempre que possível, mas no aniversário de onze anos dele, Koichi, Eiko e Roku simplesmente sumiram. Kya, Zuko e eu procuramos por toda parte e não encontramos. Com o passar do tempo, fui me conformando. Esperava que essa echarpe, que você usa agora, o trouxesse de volta para mim. No leito de morte de Aang eu soube que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido._ "Eu não fui atrás de você no Norte por que não queria ver seu filho, Katara. Eu fiquei com muita raiva, mas quando você voltou para casa, totalmente devastada por ter deixado um filho para trás, senti como se você tivesse recebido o seu castigo. E Zuko sempre quis um menino. E teve, mas nunca vai realmente ficar com ele. Eu perdoei vocês dois. Só te peço que vá atrás dele, fique perto dele e ganhe tempo com seu filho." _

Korra suspirou. As lágrimas teimavam em sair dos seus olhos. Ela sentia cada palavra que Katara pronunciava. Era doloroso.

- Sabe por que não encontraram, Mestra? – Bolin interrompeu. Ele estava sério, não havia vestígio de sua habitual alegria. – Meu avô foi assassinado, para proteger minha avó e meu pai.

- Faz sentido... Meu pai e minha mãe foram assassinados por dobradores de fogo. Eu e Bolin escapamos por que estávamos na escola. Estávamos chegando em casa quando eu ouvi uma luta. Brechei pela janela do quarto e vi matarem meu pai. Agora eu entendo. "_Lixo como você não sujará meu povo"_. Ele foi morto por ser seu filho... – Havia algum desgosto na voz de Mako, ao dizer isso.

Katara soluçava alto. Nunca teria a chance de abraçar o filho e saber que causou-lhe a morte indiretamente, doía demais. Bolin estava quieto, lutando contra as lágrimas também. Tomou um impulso e foi em direção a Katara, para abraçá-la. Mako permanecia imóvel, olhando a cena.

- Acho que a Nação do Fogo não queria um príncipe bastardo ameaçando o trono. Meu pai havia me dito que tinha acabado de descobrir algo que mudaria nossa vida para sempre. Agora faz sentido. – Mako continuou. – Meu pai sabia que era adotado e estava procurando seus verdadeiros pais desde que minha avó Koichi morreu. Ele queria perguntar por que não puderam ficar com ele e quem sabe abraçar a própria mãe. Não era por maldade ou interesse. Mas o mataram, mesmo assim.

Katara ainda chorava e por isso Korra pediu que ele parasse, abraçando-o de lado. Mako não sabia se odiava o que acabara de ouvir ou se abraçava Katara. Os pais dele haviam morrido pelo simples fato de Roku ser filho bastardo do senhor do fogo.

- Quero muito que vocês dois me perdoem. Sei que tiveram uma vida muito difícil, depois que Roku morreu e se soubéssemos da verdade isso poderia ser evitado. Mas agora eu vou fazer tudo o que for preciso para compensar todo o sofrimento. – Katara pedia, mais para Mako do que para Bolin, que pelo abraço, já havia aceitado o fato de ser neto dela.

Mako não se moveu e por alguns momentos não disse nada. Finalmente respirou fundo e começou.

- Quando poderei conhecer meu avô?


End file.
